The Roses on Her Grave
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: What happens when Alice sees a mysterious stranger leaving roses on her grave? She meets him, and founds out he is a piece of her past, preserved forever in vampire form. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She sat, still as a statue, staring at her grave. She had so many questions. There were so many things she didn't remember. But tonight was different. Tonight, she wasn't wondering about her death, of her life, of her family. Tonight she was wondering about the dozen red roses that had been placed on her grave every day for the past week.

Tonight she had seen a man coming. He was going to put more roses, as well as a small package. He wasn't going to come hack after that.

He didn't disappoint her. He came about midnight. He didn't seem surprised to see her.

They stared at each other wordlessly. He moved toward her. He wasn't even slightly familiar, except for the golden eyes

He stepped towards her and touched her face. She instinctively flinched away. But there was something deep in his eyes. Beyond the gold. _They were brown_, she thought. Then she was unsure. The thought had been one moment of clarity, then it was unclear again.

He handed her the package she had seen in her vision. Then he knelt down and lay the roses across her grave. He smiled sadly at her, before turning and walking away. But not before saying, "You will find me if you look."

She stared at the package in her hands, then at the gravestone.

Mary Alice Brandon

Beloved daughter and sister

She slowly untied the ribbon holding together the package of envelopes.

_Dear Ali,_

_I know you don't like nicknames, but you'll make an exception for your best friend, right Ali? It's short for Alice, get it. I thought you might like it, even though you never let anyone call you Alice. But there are so many people named Mary. In my new school there are two. I wanted you to be special. I miss you, Ali. I know I just moved away from Biloxi, but it feels like it's been ages since I've seen you._

_John_

_Dear John,_

_Okay, you can call me Ali. But don't go spreading it around. I don't want other people thinking it's okay to come up with nicknames for me. I know it's been too long since we've seen each other, but I know you'll be okay. I have this very strong feeling. I hope things work out for me, though. I have this sense of impending doom. Like something terrible is going to happen._

_Mary Alice_

She touched the letter, faded with age. She had written this. In another time, as another person, but in the same town she was now standing in. and who was John? He had written that he was her best friend, but there were roses… And he was a vampire now. Why, as a vampire, would he still leave roses on her grave. Had he known before that night that she was a vampire? She opened another letter.

_Dear Ali,_

_I've missed you terribly. It's boring here. But I guess you were right about things being good for me. Mother is going to have a baby! And we're coming back to Biloxi in a couple of months, as she wants my baby brother or sister to be born in her hometown! And we wont leave until at least a month after that! I don't know why mother and father would move here and then spend so much time in Biloxi so soon after moving, but isn't it wonderful! I'll get to see you!_

_John_

_P.S. I am sure you are wrong about impending doom. You must have the brightest future. You're going to be the first woman president probably!_

_Dear John,_

_It is amazing that you are coming back to Biloxi! I cannot wait. I want you to meet my new friend Eliza. She is not as dear to me as you are, but she is almost as fun to climb trees with! Do you really think I could be president? I don't know. It seems like a stretch. And I cant get rid of this horrible feeling._

_Yesterday I had a feeling that our teacher would be at home sick, and she was! Another woman was here instead. She was very nice, I suppose. I wasn't really paying attention. I was writing the first half of this letter at the end of the day!_

_Mary Alice_

_Dear Ali,_

_You really predicted that teacher was going to be gone? Are you psychotic? Oh, I asked mother how you spell that and she told me psychotic meant crazy. I'm sorry. You aren't too crazy Ali! Oh, I have to go now. Mother is sick and father is gone._

_John_

They had been friends. And she had been a child one. The letters were not dated, but she had a feeling it was still a couple of years before she went to the asylum. She retied the ribbon around the envelopes and decided to start home. She would be in Forks by midday, she thought, looking at the purple playing at the edges of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Ali,_

_I cannot wait for the next few months to be over with. It isn't that I don't like it here, for I have made a few new friends with whom I can race or climb trees, but I miss you. You will always be my best friend. I miss seeing you very day after school. The way you laughed. The way your baby teeth used to stick out just a little farther than your other teeth, almost like you had buck-teeth. I know you hated that, but I always thought it was funny._

_I miss the way you always loved reading, and how you had to help me with my math, because I struggled and you always did perfectly. You have no idea how much I love you. There, I said it. Mary Alice, I fell in love with you when I met you. You may not feel that way about me, but I'm not taking it back._

_Your friend,_

_John_

She didn't breath. For a moment, she actually forgot. She had loved to read, and been good at math. And someone had loved her.

She was sitting in her room in Forks. She wasn't bothering to block her thoughts from Edward. She knew that he wouldn't purposely invade her privacy, and he was busy with Bella and Renesmee. She had told Jasper she needed time to be alone.

_Dear John,_

_Did you mean what you wrote in your last letter? That you love me? Because, though I could never tell you, I had always loved you to. From that first day I met you when you laughed so hard milk came out of your nose. Remember how the sight of milk coming out of your nose made me laugh so hard milk came out of MY nose? And then everyone laughed at us._

_Remember the day we climbed the tallest tree in the forest, and I was too scared to climb back down, and we couldn't get anyone else because we would get in trouble. You stayed with me for two hours while I slowly inched my way down that tree. You must have climbed up and down it ten times._

_My favorite memory is also the saddest one I have. My cousin had just passed away. I had been so sad. But I was also scared. Because I had _seen _it. Somehow, I had known it was coming, and then it happened. I was terrified, and I couldn't explain it to anyone but you. And you understood. You sat in that tree with me all night, and we both got in trouble for being out so late. But you didn't care, because I needed you, so you where there._

_Love,_

_Mary Alice_

She had loved someone before Jasper. The idea of loving anyone but Jasper was so strange. But then again, nothing had ever sparked any memory of her former life, yet somehow, she had known that John's eyes used to be brown.

She stared at the envelopes. There were so many of them, she wouldn't be done for several hours. She sighed. What had he meant when he said she could find him if she wanted to. She didn't even know his last name. then she realized she could probably find it in the letters.

She searched every word of every letter, but it wasn't there. Finally, she put the letters down in a huff, and a small piece of paper fluttered out from beneath two envelopes. It said:

_Dear Ali,_

_I know you are a vampire. Obviously, I'm a vampire, too. I don't know if you remember me, or if you even want to remember me. But I have never stopped loving you. If you want to see me, I like in Oregon. You can call me at (503)-555-9867. If you don't I'll understand._

_Your Old Friend,_

_John_

She couldn't believe it. Did she want to call him? Meet him? Did she want him to come here? What would Jasper think? Would he be angry? Would he not want her to meet John?

Edward knocked on her door. She sighed. She couldn't hide everything from him.

"Alice?" he asked. "Do you want to talk bout it?"

"Come in," Alice said.

The door opened and her brother walked in. "So, someone from your past?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I think you should call him."

_Do you really think so? _she asked him without speaking. He nodded. _Why? _"Because," he said, "Alice, you want to know about your past. don't worry about what Jasper thinks. He loves you. He loves you. He'll forgive you."

She nodded. "I think I'm going to," she said. "Thanks Edward."

She picked up her cell phone as Edward left the room. She dialed the number in John's note.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the first ring.

"John?" she asked. "It's Mary Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! I can update every day if I get enough reviews from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would have met Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, and I would have been in that scene in Twilight, not Stephanie Meyer.**

"Mary Alice," John said, sounding surprised but pleased. "It's been a long time."

"I wouldn't know," Alice said. "And it's Alice now."

"Alice. You never liked being called that."

"I didn't?"

"Of course not. Don't you remember?" There was a pause. "You don't remember."

"No. Nothing."

"So, your life, your family, your friends…"

"I don't remember anything, not even you. I'm sorry."

"Oh. So…I don't suppose…"

"I want to see you. I need to know about my past."

"Okay." He sounded surprised.

"I live in Washington. Forks, Washington."

"Alright," he said. "When?"

"Anytime. I'll see you coming."

He started to ask what she meant, but apparently decided not to.

"Alright," he said. He decided to come the next day around midday. Of course, he didn't actually say it. She smiled at the advantages of being psychic.

She sat back down on the bed and untied the letters. She pulled out the next one.

_Dear Ali,_

_I apologize for not writing again sooner. I've had so much going on here. Mother lost the baby. She is very sick, and we are worried. I have been helping to care for Anna and Susan. I wish you were here. You would know just how to make them feel better when they cry at night. You would know how to make me feel better. I miss you._

_John_

_PS Do you think my mother is in heaven now?_

_Dear John, March 1_

_I am so sorry about you mother. I loved her as though she was my own mother. She may be gone, but you can always think about her and she will be with you. In your last letter, you asked me if I think your mother is in heaven. I don't know. I don't know if there is a heaven. Or a God, or Hell. I have always been unsure about that. But I know that your mother was one of the most self-less, kind, happy person I have ever known, and if there is a heaven, she would surely be there._

_Love Always,_

_Mary Alice_

_Dear Ali March 9_

_Thank you for your kind letter. I have just reread it, and I noticed the date, it is very unlike you to miswrite something, but you dated the letter two days before Mother passed away. Did you write it that day. I won't be angry, but will you tell me? I am your best friend._

_Your Friend Forever,_

_John_

_Dear John,_

_I don't know. I had a strange dream that night, and I when I woke up, I somehow knew it was going to happen. I cried so hard that day. I was so sure it was going to happen, I thought maybe I hadn't been dreaming. Maybe my father had told me the night before and forgotten. But then they told me the next morning. I am so confused._

_Me and mother are coming in a few days to help around the house for a while. Mother said that you have been such good friends to us, we owe it to you. I cannot wait to see you, thought it's for such a horrible reason._

Alice stared at the letter in her hands. She suddenly felt like she was about to cry. She had predicted someone was going to die? She had known before it had happened. She could do those kinds of things now, of course, but the idea of her as a child, a human child, knowing someone was going to die. She put down the letters. Suddenly she couldn't read them anymore.

She walked into the living room, where Jasper was playing chess with Esme. Nessie was reading and Bella and Edward were building a house of cards with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle was reading a book on a new medical theory, and Esme was looking at an interior design magazine. No one looked up when she walked in. Edward hadn't told anyone. She thanked him silently. He nodded slightly, so that no one else saw.

She sat down on the couch and picked up the book on the table. _Wuthering Heights_. Bella's. It all seemed so normal. They all had a past. Nothing had changed for them. But it seemed like everything had changed for her.

When she had become a vampire, she had lost her past. She still had it, but it was also gone. She had gained a future. The Cullens, her powers, her best friend, and now sister, Bella. She had all she needed. She had wondered about her past, but never felt as empty as she did now. It was as though she hadn't had a past, until now, because now there was some proof. Someone who had known her. Some piece of her life that she still had.

"We're having a visitor," Alice said suddenly. She didn't know why she said it, but it was true, so they might as well know.

"Did you see something?" Jasper asked.

"No."

Everyone looked at her, obviously waiting for her to explain, except for Edward. He knew. "It's an old friend," she said.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"His name is John."

Of course no one recognized the name. No one knew. "He's an old friend," she said again.


End file.
